revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 2
Season 2 of Revenge began airing in the United States on September 30, 2012. Featuring 22 hour-long episodes, Season 2 airs on Sundays at 9/8c on the ABC Television Network. It was officially renewed on May 11, 2012, a while before the conclusion of Season 1, and production began on July 16, 2012. Plot Emily Thorne returns to the Hamptons with a vengeance. Her enemies may be the same, but her mission now takes on a new, suspenseful twist. Fell the poer of television's most seductive series, as the action and passion hit new heights in all 22 episodes of Revenge: The Complete Second Season on DVD. Emily will stop at nothing to uncover the secrets of her father's murder, but the web of deceit is larger than she ever imagined. Now, with her mother (Jennifer Jason Leigh) in the picture, even more will be revealed. Watch the sparks fly as Daniel and Ashley begin a torrid romance, while the stunning events change the face of Jack and Amanda's relationship, and new faces mean more trouble for Emily and Victoria, while a mysterious man from Emily's past adds to her complications. Relive every biting and brilliant episode of Season Two, complete with bever-before-seen bonus features that will lure you even deeper into the dramea. Revenge: The Complete Second Season on DVD is addictive entertainment that will have you begging for more! Cast Main Cast *Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne (22/22) *Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson (22/22) *Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross (22/22) *Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson (22/22) *Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter (22/22) *Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson (22/22) *Barry Sloane as Aiden Mathis (22/22) (2.14 onwards)* *Connor Paolo as Declan Porter (21/22) *Ashley Madekwe as Ashley Davenport (21/22) *Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Grayson (20/22) Note: *Was on recurring status episodes 1-13. Supporting Cast *Margarita Levieva as Amanda Clarke (15/22) *Dilshad Vadsaria as Padma Lahari (15/22) *J.R. Bourne as Kenny Ryan (11/22) *Wendy Crewson as Helen Crowley (10/22) *Michael Trucco as Nate Ryan (7/22) *Jennifer Jason Leigh as Kara Wallace (7/22) *Cary Hiroyuki Tagawa as Satoshi Takeda (6/22) *James Tupper as David Clarke (4/22) *James Morrison as Gordon Murphy (4/22) *Roger Bart as Mason Treadwell (4/22) *E.J. Bonilla as Marco Romero (4/22) *Burn Gorman as Trask (4/22) *Seychelle Gabriel as Regina George (4/22) *Brian Goodman as Carl Porter (1/22) Guest Cast *Collins Pennie as Eli James (3/22) *Jonathan Adams as Matt Duncan (3/22) *Emily Alyn Lind as Young Amanda Clarke (3/22) (Co-star in 2x13 & 2x16) *Grace Fulton as Young Victoria Grayson (Co-star in 2x07) *Todd Grinnell as Dr. Thomas (2/22) *Dylan Walsh as Jason Prosser (2/22) *Susan Park as Edith Lee (2/22) *Jessica Tuck as Alison Stoddard (2/22) *Adrienne Barbeau as Marion Harper (1/22) *Joaquim de Almeida as Salvador Grobet (1/22) *Geoff Pierson as Robert Barnes (1/22) *Clare Carey as Patricia Barnes (1/22) *Sherri Saum as Donna Carlisle (1/22) *Matt Riedy as Ben Greevy (1/22) *Timothy V. Murphy as Dmitri (1/22) *Salvator Xuereb as Sergei (1/22) *Dendrie Taylor as Meredith Hayward (1/22) *Myra Turley as Sister Rebecca Gallagher (1/22) *Marcos De La Cruz as Detective Durand (1/22) *Page Leong as Doctor (1/22) *Ben Bode as Dean Todd Walton (1/22) *Juju Chang as Herself (1/22) *Falk Hentschel as Gregor Hoffman (1/22) *Louis Hertham as Agent Gentry (1/22) *Larry Sulivan as Dr.Norton (1/22) See also: Character Appearances Episode List Gallery Pictures Revenge-season-2-poster.jpg Season 2 poster.jpg 128852 3070 ful 595.jpg 128852 2956r2 ful 595.jpg 128852 2756 ful 595.jpg 128852 2394r1 ful 595.jpg 128852 2151r1 ful 595.jpg 128852 1561 ful.jpg 128852 1470 ful 595.jpg 128852 1113 ful 595.jpg 128852 0628 ful 595.jpg 128852 group darkr3 ful.jpg Revenge12345.jpg 128852 3351r1 pre.jpg 128852 3159r1 pre.jpg 128852 3148r1 pre.jpg 128852 2867r1 pre.jpg 128852 2856r1 pre.jpg 128852 2832r1 pre.jpg 128852 2582r1 pre.jpg 128852 2548r1 pre.jpg 128852 2327 pre.jpg 128852 2316 pre.jpg 128852 2016r1 pre.jpg 128852 1994 pre.jpg 128852 1754r1 pre.jpg 128852 1691r1 pre.jpg 128852 1173 pre.jpg Video Mike Kelley Shares "Revenge" Season 2 Scoop Revenge Season 2 Promo (HD) Revenge Season 2 Promo 4 (HD) File:Revenge Season 2 Clip - Dangerous Places|Dangerous Places File:Revenge Season 2 Clip - Schooled In Revenge|Schooled In Revenge File:Revenge Season 2 Clip - Play Her|Play Her File:Revenge Season 2 Clip - I'm Not Losing You|I'm Not Losing You File:Revenge Season 2 Clip - I Forgive You|I Forgive You File:Revenge Season 2 Clip - Amanda Falls|Amanda Falls Trivia *Just like Season 1, this season opened with the discovery of a body. This time, in Jack's boat, the Amanda, submerged in water. The victim's identity remained a mystery until halfway through the season, like in the first season. Category:Seasons Category:Season 2